Destined to be a Vampire
by Gone Into Oblivion
Summary: Bella enters a new family and is fascinated by Edward Mason Cullen. What she doesn't realize is that Edward's league and her leagues are poles apart. She finds out that there is a vampire in her family! Secrets uncover, sinister adventure begins. She soon finds herself surrounded by danger and death itself... Warning - VERY dark Edward, lemons and forced intimacy...AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Perceptive." He murmured, circling me like a predator. I gasped as I felt his breath beside my neck. I was sure I was as still AND white as a ghost. In that moment, I was so afraid. I was very afraid for my life. He could do anything.

Was I the only damned thing in the world to know the truth?

I didn't know answer to that, but definitely, I _was_ stupid enough to go and discuss the aspects of the monster with the monster himself.

I was _so_ stupid.

And, now, I was going to pay for my stupidness. Something in his expression told me that.

"I _am_ a vampire, Isabella." He said in his silky, smooth voice. My eyes widened. I knew the truth, but having it confirmed with the monster himself was another frightening story itself.

My father – in – law, Edward Mason Cullen, was a vampire.

"I have been hiding this secret for a while now." He continued. "You see," he murmured in a tone so casual that he could have been discussing weather, but strangely, the casual tone made the words more frightening. "it is not every day that a human finds out my secret." I felt him chuckle.

Despite his threats, I found my curiosity pricked because of something he said.

"How much do you mean by 'awhile'?"

He laughed his soft, scary but enchanting laugh.

"Demanding little thing, are you?" I gulped. "300 years." His voice dropped to a scary level.

I thought I choked a little. My breathing quickened.

He walked ahead, his back to me. "I have been protecting my secrets, even _defending_ them, if necessary. And you know what's the best way to defend a secret from someone, Isabella?" he ran his hand through his bronze hair.

Adrenaline surged through me, as the realization of danger slowly sank in.

"No." I replied.

He turned towards me, his eyes blazing with fury, satanic fury.

"Make them a part of your secret."

Was he going to make me a vampire?

I was beyond mad now. "You unholy thing!" I screamed with rage. Angry was good, much better than scared. "How dare you! You don't deserve to exist, bloodsucker!" He was taking slow steps towards me, and I was backing. There was a good 5 meter distance between us, and I wasn't going to allow him to come closer, so I was yelling at him and backing away from him, simultaneously.

"You made your son, you made my husband a vampire, didn't you, leech? You are worthless!" I screamed with passion, now understanding the weird behavior of my now – dead husband.

I stopped. "You killed him?" Realization dawned.

He was at my side in a flash, faster than I would have thought, and he threw me over his stone - like - shoulder.

"_Yes_, I killed him." He snarled. "And no, I didn't turn him into a vampire, I turned him into a hybrid."

* * *

AFTER FEW HOURS ;

I screamed and fell on my knees, clutching my stomach. the pain of it was too much. Tears streamed down my face. The monster had turned me into a monster like him. He had turned me into a hybrid.

* * *

_13 reviews for me to continue….:)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.**

**This is the first chapter, readers.**

**Please review.**

**Note – This is a vintage story at some parts.**

**YEAR – 1829**

I sniffed as I packed my bag. I have been crying since last night, no, since last week. Since I got to know that I was now supposed to live with Mr Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

Edward Cullen – my father in law.

Mr Edward was infamous for his dangerous temper, his misanthropist ways, and his _money_. He was rich. Stinking rich. And, I, Isabella Swan, was supposed to live with him, for the rest of my life…because Mr Edward's son, and my spouse, Jason Swan, died.

_Murdered_, rather than died, to be a better word.

I sniffed again and zipped in all my books in a duffel bag.

His death was…what? Furtive? Peculiar? Yeah, he died mystically. I was working in my garden, watering my sweet sunflowers, when, an elderly lady who lived next to me, came running to me, informing me about the death of Jason. She wouldn't tell me at first, she looked all agitated and incredulous and frantic. She just told me that I had to leave for Forks' cemetery, immediately. I asked her why but she didn't tell me, she just kept muttering things like, "too horrible, impossible, hideous" until I forced her to tell me what was wrong.

"Jason is no more." She had said.

I wiped my nose with my handkerchief and zipped my bag. I had packed no clothes, only a pant or too, and a lot of books and letters.

These things meant more to me than dresses.

When I had reached the graveyard later, Jason's body was mauled and sabotaged in such a way that it still gave me nightmares whenever I thought about it. I wouldn't believe it was Jason – because the corpse's face was mauled up so horrendously – until I recognized his leather boots.

And, at the graveyard, I met Jason's family for the second time in my life since our wedding. They were all present when I and Jason married.

There was Jasper – Jason's step brother, Alice – Jasper's spouse, Mr Emmett – Mr Edward's brother, Ms Rosalie – Emmett's wife and Mr Edward himself.

_Edward…_

There were other people, too, but it was him whom I observed the most.

He looked, strangely…..serene? _Pleased_? Yes, pleased was the right word. A strange kind of….._glee _was overshadowing his face, his features. He did not looked like someone whose kin has died. No, he was so calmingly discussing the matters of properties, possessions of house etc. with the lawyer in the cemetery. But then again, he was Mr Misanthropist Edward Cullen. He wouldn't care if anyone died, be it a member of his own family. I have also heard that he and Jason didn't get along well.

_Whatever_.

So, from there, I got to know that from now on I would have to live in Mr Edward's house.

"Now, Isabella. You know that my son is no more. So from now on, you'll be living in my house, under my roof. Clear?" he had asked in is authoritative, cool voice in the funeral.

I didn't know how I felt about living there. I didn't interact with the people living there much. In fact, I didn't interact with them at all. Alice seemed to be nice; she had smiled brightly at me at the funeral ceremony. I felt somewhat awkward near Jasper. Emmett, well, was scary looking, but the most dominant expression on his face was a huge, heart - warming grin. So, he wouldn't be a problem.

Rosalie was….well, Rosalie was already intimidating enough what with her breath taking beauty. Her beauty always, always gave me some self – esteem issues. But apart from her stunning splendour, what was the scariest thing about her was her, well, countenance. She never ever looked at me, let alone smile. As if I wasn't worth looking. As if I wasn't worth her time.

She might be right.

So, I wasn't sure of Rosalie as my kin. Maybe we would get along well if we get to know each other. Though there wasn't much to know about me, I was plain, simple and a constant source of tedium.

Then came Mr Edward. There were claims and beliefs that Edward was what you would call an incarnation of pure misanthropy, abhorrence and sardonicism. He hated everyone and _everything_. With my previous encounters with him – which happened rarely – even _I_ got sure of the fact that he was a complete misanthrope. He never smiled. He was always curt with almost everyone. According to the rumours, he was quite merciless too. (Though I wasn't sure why).

There were 2 strange things I noticed about Mr Edward.

Number 1 – he was so devastatingly, _inhumanly_ beautiful. And he was pale white, even paler than me!

Number 2 – whenever he looked at me – which wasn't often – there was a peculiar expression in his eyes. Sometimes it was very intense, like… I don't know. I always had to look away from the intensity of his stupid gaze.

I picked up my suitcase from the bed and took the 2 duffel bags in my other hand. I walked in front of the huge mirror in my room and took a long, sharp glance at myself. I was pale, my eyes swollen from the crying since the last 7 days, there were dark circles under my eyes. I looked very thin, in the extreme, and lanky as usual. I wore khaki coloured pants and a woollen full sleeved brown button down shirt. I wore no jacket. Because, number 1, I was already wearing a wool shirt, and, number 2, I didn't have any. I glanced down at my leather shoes and sighed wearily. I didn't like to wear gown or long skirt or some shit like that. I was a tomboy. These things never suited me.

I went to the door of my room and beheld my room. I waited for that feeling, that nostalgic feeling to overpower me. But nothing came, because I would never miss this house, this house inside which I spent scary, lonely and cold nights.

I shut the door and went to the entrance of the house. Angela, Jessica, Ms Cope, Eric, Mike – all were gathered around the doorway. I sighed. Now I would have to act all cheery and smiley.

"You have been crying again." Ms Cope rebuked. But I wasn't offended. She was like a mother to me.

All the maids and servants were like a family to me. I was very attached with them. That is why Ms Cope took the nerve to go to talk to Mr Edward himself. After that discussion, all the caretakers were permitted to come with me to his house. That was one cheerful thing about my whole translocation situation.

"I wasn't." This was the best I could come up with.

"We all will be going with you, isn't that a good thing?" Mike asked, smiling.

Before I could respond, Eric interrupted, haughtily, "She is crying because _you_ are coming along with us, dummy!" All laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up! Is that so, Bella?" They called me Bella instead of Isabella.

"Oh, stop it you both! I am so glad that you all are coming with me. That's one cheerful thing happing in all this…chaos." I grimaced as I said that.

Ms Cope gently squeezed my shoulders. "It will be okay, honey." She whispered in my ears. I nodded weakly.

Angela held my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back wistfully.

"Tell me about him!" Jessica crowed, a sudden excitement flaring in her eyes. "Tell me all about that Edward Ms Cope. "

I noticed Mike looked a little jealous. He grumbled something in his breath. _Does he like Jessica?_

"What do you want to know?" Ms Cope sighed resignedly. "He is an arrogant prick who loves seeing other people in misery. I would like to warn you kids that you will have to be _very_ careful around him. He doesn't like anybody and always scolds! You _don't_ wanna offend him, ever…." The old lady babbled on, exaggerating everything. Mike yawned and Eric shook his head. I rolled my eyes at Angela and she bit back a smile. But Jessica was hanging on Ms Cope's every word, looking enthralled. I stopped listening for a moment but she said something so strange that I started.

"– and he hates Bella." She said.

"What?" I interjected.

"Huh?" Ms Cope said, distracted.

"Why does he hate me?"

Ms Cope looked confused, but then realization dawned upon her face.

"Uh….he doesn't. You know my habit of babbling….I am an old lady after all…" she laughed nervously.

"W – What did I ever do?" _How could this be possible?_

I was aware of the resonance of distant footsteps or better, horse – steps against the gravel.

"Oh, here they come." Ms Cope diverted her gaze from me towards the window.

"But – "I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"Let me see…" and she walked out of the door, not before I saw her eyeing Angela meaningfully.

"Come on, Bells. We got to go." She pushed me forward, effectively shushing me. All followed with their respective suitcases.

I saw, three grand, lavish carriages coming towards us. Tears formed again in the back of my eyes. This wasn't fair. What did I ever do to him? I never even _spoke_ in front of him!

The first carriage came to a halt in front of us on the road. The horse neighed loudly. The other 2 carriages were far behind.

The coachman jumped from the horse and said, "Greetings! I am Peter and this carriage is for all your suitcases. You may keep them here."

Ms Cope smiled and Jessica looked impressed while I grimaced. One carriage just for suitcases? This was a very good way to flaunt the obscene amount of money he possessed.

The coachman helped everyone in loading the bags and suitcases. When it was my turn, I refused. I was very possessive of my books and wouldn't leave them alone. He got in the carriage and took off. The next 2 carriages followed and halted in front of us. I glanced at Angela and Jessica. They both wore light blue and white frocks. Ms Cope wore a yellow frock and Mike and Eric were wearing white shirts and pants. They both wore jackets too. All in all, they all were dressed well than me. Ms Cope had insisted to me that I should wear some gown, but I wouldn't relent. She said that I should make a good impression over my in – laws but I still wouldn't budge. Why should I wear clothes that I never wore in my whole life just to show off in front of people I don't like?

I literally choked when I noticed who got off from the first carriage.

It was Edward!

Never in my life, would I have expected him to come here!

He got off from the carriage and strolled towards us with a stance so graceful that I could only stare. But before everything else, I felt dread and fear. My hands went cold. I didn't know why. Was it because I was intimidated by him? Was it because I knew he hated me? Or…..something else…..?

I suddenly felt very lethargic.

My jaw dropped open when I saw Edward gently squeezing Ms Cope's shoulders. He even looked cheerful!

"How have you been, Shelly?" He asked in an articulation so perfect that I was enthralled by his voice alone. Smooth, velvety, like honey…

I was also surprised that he called her _Shelly_. No one had called her that, not even her son, Eric.

I snapped my jaw shut. I noticed Mike, Jess, Angela and Eric climbing into the 3rd carriage. I frowned. Surely, Ms Cope had given them some instructions behind my back.

I made a move to follow them, but I stopped short when I heard a low hoot. I turned, and saw, Edward leaning over the horse eyeing me mockingly. I swallowed. He looked absolutely stunning.

"What?" Edward begun, "Have you reared her on snails and milk, Shelly?" he looked at me up and down, appraisingly slowly, making me squirm, shift from foot to foot. _Was he talking about me?_

"Just look at her." He continued in his honey melting voice, "All slight and slender….. "

His gaze met my eyes, and I gasped. They were coal black. I looked away.

"Oh, she has always been like this." Ms Cope said in my defence.

The scoundrel smirked. "Well, she will be better fed in my house, wouldn't she, Shelly?"

"Oh, c-certainly sir." The poor old lady stuttered.

Suddenly, I was seeing red. How dare he insult my mother – like Ms Cope? Just because of my figure? What kind of sick, bastard was he?

"It is not Ms Cope's fault that I am so slender." I snapped angrily. "And you need to stop bullying everyone!" There – I had said it. Yeah, hate me without any reason, and then you will face _my_ wrath.

Ms Cope literally choked. Her eyes bugged out of her sockets. But what is said can't be taken back.

Edward laughed so loudly that I jumped. _Is something wrong with his brain?_ I just insulted him and he…

The villain glanced at Ms Cope suggestively – who was glaring at the floor now – and she met his glance.

"I will leave you two to it." She muttered and started her way towards the carriage on which Mike and the rest of them had sat. She glared at me on the way.

When she sat inside, the coachman whipped the horse and the horse ran following the steps of the first horse.

"Hey…." Why are they leaving without me?

I looked nervously towards Edward, who was now looking very intensely at me, looking like a predator with eyes so black.

He was not smirking anymore, he was dead serious.

I swallowed nervously as he took slow, deliberate steps towards me. He looked like a lion, a predator stalking its prey in the soft, twilight light.

I looked at the trees – which almost looked black – then back at him.

He was now a foot away from me.

"You should not be taking chances with dangerous things, Isabella." He whispered in my ear. "Not worth it…." He added.

What? What did he mean?

"I-I prefer Bella." I stammered.

"What?" he looked shocked.

"I prefer Bella, not Isabella."

He suddenly threw his head back and laughed so loudly that my hands flew over to my heart.

_Something is really wrong with his brain._

He looked at me and continued chuckling while I looked at him warily.

He sighed and shook his head with what it seemed like disbelief and then reached for my bag.

We both started walking towards the carriage awkwardly – at least I was.

"You don't need to be act like a gentleman, when you are not." I muttered on my way.

"Why?" he was amused but he looked strangely…resigned?

I motioned towards my bags which were now in his hands.

"I can carry my bags on my own, you know."

"I am not acting suave. You looked like you would break your arm." He smirked.

I glared at him. He suddenly grabbed my waist.

"HEY!" I screamed.

He lifted me inside the carriage, as if I weighed 9 pounds instead of 93.

Just as I was about to yell at him, he leaned towards me, suddenly angry. His eyes smouldered.

I couldn't breathe.

"Careful, kitten." He said. "I am dangerous."

I froze. He leaned back and loaded the suitcases in the carriage. He then sat on the seat and we were going – always too fast – against strong winds towards my new home.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Can you identify with which famous character Edward is similar to?**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to him/her who can answer.**

**Please review.**


End file.
